


Am I coming out of left field?

by Gagarka



Series: Всё пошло не так [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gabe Being an Asshole, M/M, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Rena Alya Césaire, Romance, Tags May Change, because at least someone has to, ha-ha, only Nino doesn't get a miraculous, they're all in their early twenties
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: Адриан принимает предложение Маринетт съехаться. Но не всё идёт по плану.





	1. Chapter 1

Это глупо и по-детски с его стороны, но Маринетт всё равно идёт навстречу, когда Адриан просит её сделать именно так. Ему стыдно, что он не помогает ей с переездом, да ещё и договор аренды ей приходится оформлять на своё имя, но он не может позволить связям отца помешать им ещё на стадии планирования. И у него есть реальные основания для таких подозрений: когда он ещё в больнице не выдержал и заикнулся о желании завершить карьеру модели, отец заморозил все его счета и даже мобильный. Поэтому с Маринетт Адриан даже не видится всё то время, пока она ищет подходящую квартиру. Адриан же пока прикидывает список вещей, которые планирует забрать с собой и ждёт недели моды, которую Габриэль не пропустит ни в коем случае. Маринетт, конечно, только отмахивается от его извинений, уверяя, что ей помогут родители и Алья с Нино.  
  
Они же чуть раньше организовывают отвязную вечеринку в честь его дня рождения. Зовут кучу бывших одноклассников из коллежа, резервируя на всю ночь один из залов в клубе. Адриан впервые напивается «в сопли» (как это назвала безжалостная Алья) и не помнит, чем всё кончается, но ему легко и весело, и он совершенно об этом не жалеет. Даже когда наутро за ним приезжает Натали с охранником под мышкой и отвозит его домой, а Адриану приходится выслушивать долгую, звенящую тысячей молоточков в раскалывающейся голове речь отца о своём неподобающем поведении.  
  
Сейчас красные отметины на лице немного потеряли в яркости, но всё ещё заметны, и Адриан этому только рад — иначе пришлось бы ехать на неделю моды с отцом. Тот уже собрал свой обычный небольшой чемодан и теперь отдаёт последние распоряжения Одри. Адриан, сидя в столовой, морщится на каждый её подобострастный кивок. Одри числится личным помощником Адриана, но, конечно, исполняет только приказы его отца. Завтрак не лезет в горло. Адриан со вздохом отодвигает тарелку и выходит из-за стола. В холле он желает отцу удачной поездки и хорошего дня Одри, пропуская мимо ушей наставления и мысленно утешаясь тем, что уже совсем скоро его духу здесь не будет.  
  


***

  
  
В предпоследнюю ночь перед возвращением Габриэля, как только Одри уходит домой, к Адриану приезжают Маринетт, Алья и Нино. Они в восемь рук пакуют заранее отсортированные вещи по новеньким картонным коробкам и споро перетаскивают их в рабочий фургон отеля «Гранд».  
  
Адриан оглядывает в последний раз свою комнату, задерживаясь взглядом на наградах, но той, которая для него по-настоящему важна, тут нет, а оставлять эти не тяжело, в отличие от места, где хранятся воспоминания о времени, когда они были настоящей семьёй, где он был счастлив. Плагг демонстративно вздыхает, но ничего не успевает сказать — в дверь коротко стучат, и ему приходится спрятаться за спинку дивана.  
  
— Готов? — негромко спрашивает Маринетт, подходя к Адриану.  
— Тебе правдиво или оптимистично?  
— О Боги, Мари, уводи его отсюда, пока он совсем не расклеился, — тут же влезает Плагг.  
— Помолчи, чудовище, — ощетинивается Адриан.  
— Он прав, — Маринетт мягко обнимает его за плечи и подталкивает к выходу, — ты уже давно всё решил. Не стоит топтаться на пороге, вперёд, Котёнок.  
  
И Адриан не может не улыбнуться на это прозвище.  
  
Алья, Маринетт и Нино ждут на соседней улице, пока Адриан включает видеонаблюдение и сигнализацию. Он надеется, что у его отца нет автономных видеокамер, не подключённых к общей системе охраны особняка, потому что тогда его друзья попадут под перекрёстный огонь.  
  
— Как ты достала машину? — наконец спрашивает Адриан, когда они все с трудом умащиваются в кабине.  
  
Он чувствует себя мелким преступником и в тоже время чувствует разрывающую грудь свободу и бурлящий в крови адреналин. И, похоже, не он один: Нино дёргает ногой в такт песне у себя в наушниках, Маринетт крутит в руках браслет-талисман, перебирая крупные бусины, Алья хищно всматривается в дорогу.  
  
— Связи, — на секунду убирает руку с руля и поднимает вверх палец Алья, — хорошо, когда они есть.  
  
Маринетт прыскает в кулак:  
— Это ты маму так называешь? Передавай ей привет и благодарности. Или… погоди! О-о-о…  
— Передам, — с нажимом отвечает Алья и бросает на Маринетт яростный взгляд.  
— Что за страшные тайны? — тянет Нино. — Колитесь, девчонки.  
— Не сегодня, — отрезает Алья, и Маринетт спешит перевести тему, виновато поглядывая на подругу.  
  
Разгрузка происходит гораздо медленнее. В первую очередь потому, что это многоквартирный дом, и приходится делать всё как можно тише, а во-вторых — потому что Маринетт дежурит у квартиры, чтобы не открывать-закрывать дверь во время каждой ходки, а Алья смотрит за фургоном. Но даже так они справляются довольно быстро и вскоре падают на диван на кухне, кажется, совершенно опустошённые.  
  
На распаковку их уже не хватает. Впрочем, Адриан и так бы отказался от их помощи — они и без того сделали для него столько, что он снова задумывается о том, чем заслужил таких друзей. Всё, что они могут — это выпить по символической бутылке пива за новоселье и разойтись по спальням.  
  
Адриан и Нино ещё немного болтают, лёжа плечом к плечу, пока Нино не вырубается на полуслове. Адриан чувствует, что не может сдержать улыбки, и вскоре засыпает тоже.  
  


***

  
  
Адриан покупает новую сим-карту после разговора с отцом. Хотя это скорее можно назвать гневным монологом™, суть которого сводится к одному: либо Адриан перестаёт «играть в подростковый бунт» и возвращается, либо Габриэль от него отказывается во всех смыслах. Адриан готов к этому, но быть готовым и услышать — разные вещи, поэтому он сдержанно предлагает отцу делать что хочется и больше не лезть в его жизнь.  
  
Попытаться стоит, думает он, но не верит, что отделается так легко.  
  
И действительно, как только Адриан выходит из университета через пару дней после смены номера, на выходе из кампуса его ждёт Натали; Горилла маячит рядом с машиной. Акт устрашения работает не особо — Адриан вежливо здоровается и проходит мимо, не обращая внимания на попытки Натали с ним заговорить. Он знает, что сейчас, среди бела дня, ему ничего не грозит, поэтому только прибавляет шагу и растворяется в толпе, повернув на оживлённую улицу немногим раньше Натали.  
  
Когда Габриэль появляется рядом с университетом сам, Адриан мысленно рисует победную звёздочку. Он останавливается перед отцом, поправляя лямку рюкзака, чтобы не было заметно нервозности, и хмурится. Габриэль буравит его тяжёлым взглядом, но вскоре понимает, что это не работает.  
  
— Ты так и оставишь это уродство? — цедит он.  
  
Адриан пожимает плечами. Сам он считает, как и его врач, что каких-то дополнительных процедур, кроме прописанной мази, не требуется, но сотрясать воздух, объясняя, не торопится.  
  
— Что ж, вижу, тебе наплевать на карьеру, в которую я вложил столько ресурсов.  
— Похоже на то, отец.  
  
Габриэль щурится и сжимает челюсти до выступающих желваков. Адриан крепче стискивает лямку и не отводит взгляд. Он готов нарисовать ещё одну воображаемую звезду, когда отец разворачивается к машине.  
  
Адриан расслабляется.  
  
И тут же получает удар под дых:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что теперь у твоей подруги не осталось ни одного шанса стать модельером? Жаль, жаль, такой талант пропадает.  
  
Габриэль сокрушённо качает головой и, не прощаясь, садится в машину.  
  
Руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки, а в груди клокочет бессильный гнев.  
  
Он не знает, сколько времени стоит вот так, посреди улицы. Несколько раз его задевают сумками и плечами, извиняются, но Адриан этого не замечает. Сначала он просто пытается  _дышать_. Когда это начинает получаться, Адриан думает, но не видит выхода из этой ситуации. Он связан по рукам и ногам этим шантажом, и чем сильнее он будет пытаться вырваться, тем больше друзей он утянет на дно.  
  
Дерьмо.  
  
В нём с новой силой взрывается злость, и он бежит, бежит так, словно хочет выбежать из своей кожи. Бежит, пока не оказывается в достаточно безлюдном для превращения месте, и снова бежит.  
  
Ноги сами ведут его к ним с Маринетт домой, но там никого. И тогда он бежит опять, а потом обнаруживает себя напротив окон отцовского кабинета. Он так зол сейчас, что, кажется, способен сделать что-то очень нехорошее, что-то — о чём пожалеет. Поэтому он с трудом заставляет себя уйти оттуда.  
  
Следующей его остановкой оказывается дом Нино. И он стучит в окно прежде, чем вспоминает, в каком сейчас виде.


	2. Chapter 2

Честно, когда Маринетт звала с собой Алью присматривать квартиру, она никак не могла ожидать  _этого_.  
  
— Алья… Что она тут делает? — без обиняков спрашивает Маринетт, как только они подходят.  
— Включи голову, Дюпэн-Чэн. На что это, по-твоему, похоже? — Хлоя, не отпуская ладонь Альи, суёт их руки Маринетт под нос.  
— Хлоя, — стонет Алья, закрывая чуть тронутое румянцем лицо.  
  
Маринетт видит, но не понимает. Вспоминает, что, кажется, это называется когнитивным диссонансом. И продолжает пялиться. Потому что в её повседневной реальности её лучшая подруга не может, ну просто не может держаться за руки с Хлоей Буржуа! Но держится.  
  
— Господи, Дюпэн-Чэн, если ты сейчас же не вернёшься на землю из своей страны Идиотии, то мы пойдём выбирать  _тебе_ квартиру,  _без_  тебя.  
— Маринетт?  
  
Немного отстранённо Маринетт думает о том, что её лицо наверняка перекосило, раз у Альи в голосе появились обеспокоенные нотки. Она прилагает некоторые усилия, сбрасывая оцепенение.  
  
— Могу я спросить,  _как_  это вышло?  
— Не твоё дело, — задирает нос Хлоя и, закатывая глаза, демонстративно уходит в сторону первого адреса.  
— Обещаю, что потом тебе расскажу, — шепчет на ухо Алья и молитвенно складывает руки. — Пойдём скорее, не стоит заставлять риэлтора ждать.  
  
Маринетт медленно кивает и позволяет утянуть себя за локоть, в попытке переварить шокирующую новость.  
  
В середине дня она всё ещё не может в это поверить, но, внутренне содрогаясь, отмечает, что иметь Хлою на своей стороне не так уж плохо. Она разбирается в вопросе и спрашивает о таких нюансах, о которых Маринетт даже не задумывается. И её умение настаивать на своём приводит к заключению договора на гораздо более выгодных условиях, чем Маринетт смела надеяться. Так она становится счастливым обладателем меблированной двухкомнатной квартиры с большой кухней-гостиной и мансардой, да и к тому же совсем рядом с метро. Поэтому вечером с удивлением ловит себя на искреннем чувстве благодарности к Хлое. И — не иначе как от неожиданности — даже говорит об этом вслух.  
  
С ума сойти, думает Маринетт и по выражениям лиц догадывается, что Алья и Хлоя подумали то же самое.  
  
Подробности же ей удаётся стрясти, когда Алья помогает разобрать вещи после переезда.  
  
Прочихавшись от мансардной пыли, они полулежат на матрасе, с которым Маринетт не смогла расстаться и увезла, обозвав «запасным». И тогда она снова спрашивает. Алья вздыхает так горестно, что Маринетт почти стыдно, но только почти. Потому что Алья на её месте выпытала бы у неё абсолютно всё в первый же день.  
  
— Я же рассказывала тебе о том, что фанаты наших героев довольно часто организовывают тематические вечеринки? — неохотно начинает Алья. Маринетт озадаченно мотает головой, и Алья со вздохом продолжает: — Тогда просто знай: есть довольно много людей, которым нравится зависать вместе с такими же преданными поклонниками, как они. Как ты понимаешь, создатель Ледиблога не может такое пропустить!  
— Что там вообще можно делать? — хмуро спрашивает Маринетт, не ожидая ничего хорошего от её ответа.  
— Общаться, по большей части, — снисходительно поясняет Алья, — обмениваться редким и коллекционным мерчем, хендмейдом или авторскими комиксами. В общем, это похоже на комиконы, но более… узкоспециализированные.  
— Комиксы? Серьёзно?  
— Конечно! А ещё косплей, открытки, значки и ещё много чего…  
— Так, ладно, я поняла, что слишком далека от этого, — поскорее перебивает её Маринетт. — Объясни мне, почему из всех людей именно Хлоя?  
— Не переживай так, Хлоя не плохая. Хотя бы когда мы с ней наедине, — справедливо добавляет Алья. — И, чёрт, она умеет пользоваться своим ртом! Не для разговоров, конечно.  
— Алья! — Маринетт чувствует, как её лицо стремительно нагревается. — Умоляю, только без подробностей!  
— Ладно, ладно. Ты прямо сама невинность, — умилённо прижимает ладони к груди Алья и смеётся.  
  
Маринетт щурится и мстительно вытаскивает у неё из-под спины подушку, заодно припечатывая ей сверху. За что получает сеанс подлой щекотки. Потасовка сопровождается визгом и проклятиями-не-всерьёз и заканчивается вместе с остатками сил. Маринетт и Алья снова поднимают облако пыли и чихают. Алья растягивается на матрасе, прикрыв от солнца глаза сгибом локтя, а Маринетт устраивается прямо на ней, поперёк туловища животом на живот. Они лежат в ярком и тёплом солнечном квадрате мансардного окна.  
  
— Итак, — Маринетт подпирает щёку кулаком и лукаво глядит на Алью, — давай по порядку, но держись в рейтинге для детей, очень прошу.  
— Ладно. О наших сходках я рассказала. Ничего удивительного, что Хлоя тоже там иногда появлялась. Знаешь же, что она самоназванная «первая фанатка Ледибаг»? — Алья приподнимает руку и, дождавшись кивка Маринетт, заговаривает снова: — Обычно мы просто игнорировали друг друга. Но в тот раз вышло так, что мы обе пришли в костюмах Ледибаг…  
— Ты косплеила Ледибаг?! О. Мой. Бог! — едва не срывается на визг Маринетт и роняет голову на руки, чтобы подруга не заметила её красное лицо.  
— И, если тебе интересно, я могла бы быть лучшей, проводись у нас дефиле! У меня и парик был. Из натуральных волос, между прочим.  
  
Маринетт протяжно стонет и ещё разок стукается лбом о свои руки. Но у Альи нет сердца.  
  
— В общем, как ни обидно это признавать, фигура у Хлои больше похожа на Ледибаг, я даже засмотрелась. А потом она заметила меня и наехала в своём излюбленном стиле. Я увела её на лестницу, но она не переставала на меня шипеть. И я просто…  
  
Тут уже Алья закрывает лицо руками.  
  
— Ты что? — шёпотом спрашивает Маринетт, не уверенная, что хочет знать ответ.  
— Я её поцеловала, — также тихо и немного неразборчиво говорит Алья.  
  
С трудом удержав челюсть на месте, Маринетт украдкой щипает тыльную сторону ладони.  
  
— Я не знаю, о чём я думала, — вдруг выпаливает Алья. — Она была так близко, так громко говорила и, чёрт подери, она была так потрясающе горяча в своём красном спандексе, что меня, наверное, просто перемкнуло! И она ответила сразу. А у меня коленки ослабли! Представляешь?!  
  
Маринетт не представляет. Ей почти всегда казалось, что такое работает только в романах, или когда-то могло сработать у неё и Адриана. Но теперь, слушая Алью, она готова поверить в это снова.  
  
Главное — с кем.  
  


***

  
  
Маринетт почти засыпает на ходу, но каким-то образом всё же добирается до дома, не пропустив свою остановку и не забыв в транспорте сумку с ноутбуком. От остановки до дома ей помогает держаться только накрапывающий дождь.  
  
Бросив сумки и пакет с продуктами в прихожей, Маринетт выпутывается из плаща и натёрших хлюпающих балеток и со стоном падает на кухонный диван. Тикки без всякого сочувствия напоминает, что если она сейчас заснёт и не разберёт продукты, то они испортятся. Маринетт отмахивается и умоляет Тикки напрячь этим Адриана. Квами смотрит укоризненно, но улетает в сторону его комнаты. Маринетт тянет со спинки плед, сворачиваясь под ним калачиком. Она готова провалиться в сон, но возвращается Тикки — Адриана дома нет.  
  
— Как «нет»? — мгновенно просыпаясь, садится Маринетт. — Занятия давно кончились и у него никакой подработки сегодня.  
  
Она проверяет телефон. Без пяти десять. Ни одного сообщения или пропущенного. Конечно, Маринетт тут же звонит ему сама. Длинные гудки остаются без ответа.  
  
— Я волнуюсь, Тикки. Что-то случилось, я чувствую.  
— Не спеши с выводами. Может, он просто засиделся где-то с однокурсниками?  
— Не знаю, — подумав, выдыхает Маринетт, — но он обычно предупреждает, если будет поздно, чтобы я не забыла ключи в замке. Давай попробуем найти его по-нашему?  
  
Тикки соглашается, и Маринетт чувствует привычные мурашки, когда одежда сменяется плотным, обтягивающим как вторая кожа костюмом. Они не говорят об этом вслух, но, Ледибаг уверена, Тикки тоже думает о том исчезновении Адриана, когда он спорил с Габриэлем о месте будущей учёбы. В тот раз Адриан ушёл из дома, оставив кольцо, и искать его могли бы очень долго. Но он появился в пекарне раньше, чем до Маринетт докатилась новость о его побеге.  
  
А теперь он скрывается и от неё. Ледибаг это не нравится. Очень.  
  
Пропущенных на йо-йо нет. На её вызов он снова не отвечает.  
  
Кота на карте не видно, зато есть метки Квин Би и Рены Руж. У них патруль, вспоминает Ледибаг и набирает Рену. Подруга без лишних вопросов соглашается расширить радиус патрулируемой зоны и поискать Адриана. Сама Ледибаг, воровато осмотрев улицу и окна дома напротив, поднимается на крышу.  
  
Порывы ветра, бьющего в лицо холодными каплями, никак не добавляют оптимизма и(ли) тепла. Ледибаг вздрагивает и с силой растирает плечи ладонями. Она ещё раз сверяется с картой в йо-йо и бежит в сторону университета — для начала. Она знает несколько мест, где часто отдыхают студенты, и знает, в какие из них ходит Адриан. Но все три попытки оказываются неудачными. Как и все звонки на мобильный, во время коротких превращений обратно.  
  
Следующим пунктов её поисков становится «Гранд». Апартаменты Хлои пустуют, хотя свет оставлен включённым, а колонки разрывает звуками какого-то фильма. Ледибаг даже думать не хочет о том, сколько метров ткани она могла бы купить на сумму, уходящую у Хлои на счета, и только качает головой. Разговор с Реной не даёт ничего, и Ледибаг вскользь спрашивает о Нуаре, но его не видели тоже.  
  
Она проверяет ещё пару его любимых крыш, прежде чем добирается до дома Нино. Ледибаг помнит, что помогая с переездом, он говорил о скором отпуске его родителей и звал на ночь видеоигр. Она очень надеется, что Адриан будет у него, а не сунется с дуру в какой-нибудь клуб или решит затусить с какими-то знакомыми.  
  
У Нино тоже свет почти во всех окнах. Ледибаг невесомо ступает на лоджию его комнаты и резко делает шаг в сторону, выходя из освещённого участка. Она вжимается в стену рядом с окном и хмурится, внимательно разглядывает свои ступни.  
  
Ей же не показалось, правда?  
  
Она делает несколько глубоких вдохов и длинных выдохов, снова заглядывает в комнату. Теперь  _Кот_  там один. И он смотрит точно на неё. Что-то в его взгляде настораживает, но в то же время удерживает Ледибаг от того, чтобы вытащить Нуара из квартиры за ухо. Она показывает через стекло йо-йо и телефон жестами, одними губами медленно и чётко выговаривая «позвони мне». Дожидается понятливого кивка, чуть щурится напоследок.  
  
Ледибаг на автомате говорит с Реной и добирается до дома, слишком погруженная в свои мысли. Отменив трансформацию, не слышит голоса Тикки, разбирает многострадальный пакет из магазина и так и не говорит ни слова, пока готовится ко сну.  
  
Маринетт накрывает истерическим хохотом уже в постели и она прижимает подушку к лицу, чтобы не беспокоить соседей. Она задаётся вопросом: появись она там позже, ждало бы её зрелище рейтинга «от восемнадцати и старше».


End file.
